1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closure panel control apparatus, particularly, a closure panel control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a power window system of a vehicle, which has a pinching limiting function for limiting occurrence of pinching of an object (e.g., a hand or a neck of an occupant) by a window glass (a closure panel), a threshold value is set for measurement data (e.g., a window drive motor rotational speed change), which is measured in conformity with a load applied to the window glass during a closing movement of the window glass. The pinching of the object is detected based on the threshold value. However, an erroneous detection of the rotational speed of the drive motor may be caused by a rotational speed change of the drive motor, which is caused by a change in the slide resistance of the window glass due to, for example, aging and is similar to one that occurs at the time of pinching the object.
In order to resolve the above disadvantage, a technique of updating (learning) the threshold value based on the measurement data has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-299568). According to the technique recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-299568, the speed changes in the previous window closing movements are stored (learned), and the pinching is determined based on a difference between the stored learning data and the current speed change. When the threshold value is updated in the above described manner, more reliable detection of the pinching is possible while eliminating the influences of the change in the slide resistance caused by, for example, aging.
However, in the case of the prior art learning method recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-299568, the learning is performed in the same manner in both of an open state and a close state of the door. Thus, in a case of, for example, a sashless door where the slide resistance changes according to an open/close state of the door i.e., according to whether the door is in the open state or in the close state, the speed change to be learned is different between the open state and the close state of the door. As a result, the detection error of the pinching may possibly occur. Specifically, the slide resistance of the window glass in the open state of the door is smaller than the slide resistance of the window glass in the close state of the door. Thus, when the window glass is moved in the close state of the door after the execution of the learning in the open state of the door, the measured value may possibly increase beyond the threshold value, which is stored in the open state of the door, to make an erroneous detection of the pinching.
Particularly, as shown in FIG. 13, in the case of the sashless door, the change (decrease) in the rotational speed of the motor at a weather strip of the door in the close state of the door is relatively large, so that the rotational speed of the motor in the open state of the door and the rotational speed of the motor in the close state of the door are substantially different at the weather strip. As a result, in the case of the prior art learning method of executing the same learning in both of the open state and close state of the door, there is a high possibility of making the erroneous detection of the pinching at the weather strip.
In view of the above disadvantage, a new technique (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3484923 that was previously published as Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H10-331524) has been proposed to use a weighting amount for the threshold value renewed in the open state of the door and a weighting amount for the threshold value renewed in the close state of the door. The corresponding one of these weighting amounts is added to the value of the motor current (serving as the threshold value) to provide the new threshold value.
However, in the power window control apparatus of Japanese Patent No. 3484923, although the two different weighting amounts are used in the open state of the door and the close state of the door, respectively, the erroneous detection of the pinching, which is caused by a disturbance (e.g., vibrations caused by bumps on a road surface, such as bumps of a manhole cover, or vibrations caused by opening and closing of the door, is not taken into account.